What Inspires you?
by MinoBino221
Summary: Future Birttana. Santana is finally home from college for the summer. Brittany has developed a strong liking for film making and journalism and she wants to know what inspires Santana. My first fanfic so please leave reviews and comments! I love feedback Loosely based on a scene from South of Nowhere


Brittany scrunched her nose up in frustration as she fiddled with the stand for her camera. It was new, a graduation present from her parents. It had taken her a while but she finally figured out how to remove that stupid cover from the lens and she'd been filming ever sense.

After another long year at McKinley she finally figured out what she wanted to with her life, Brittany S. Pierce was going to become a journalist. She had gotten into a bit during junior year but the past year she realized it was a lot more practical than her aspirations of being a world renowned dancer. She smiled into the lens and she turned the small receiver screen towards herself. She playfully tapped at the small lens and made a few funny faces before making the assumption that it was on. "Babe! I got it working" she grinned, hopping up and down in her small cotton white panties and Santana's cardinals' hoodie. It was her girlfriend's college hoodie and a very proud Brittany almost never took the thing off...unless Santana forced it off of her.

Brittany couldn't help it though, she was proud of the Latina for completing one entire year of college, almost as proud as Santana was of Brittany for completing her senior year without her this time. That was definitely something to be proud of.

"Yes, yes I'm here Brittany Susan Pierce. I'm here, and yes I will bone you all night. I haven't seen you in three months and trying to satisfy myself in that stupid dorm room did not help one bit." Santana only half joked tapping the blonde's ass lightly as she walked into the powder blue room carrying a bowl of popcorn. She didn't notice the camera at first but when she did she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Babe, seriously with the camera stuff." she snarled at the little machine that had been taking up all of Brittany's time. She popped a few buttery kernels onto her tongue before turning to the blonde. "Is that shit recording Britt?" she questioned squinting over at the silver handheld camera. She mentally cursed the Pierces for getting her the damn thing.

"Not yet but honey, you know I'm always recording. If I want to make a career out of this I have to be the best at it right?" she giggled as she climbed onto the bed in her panties and sweat shirt. She pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriend's cheek and the brunette continued to pout like a child. "Don't be that way babe. Please..." Brittany pouted back making Santana flush bright red. Santana could never resist her girlfriend's little pout. It got her every time. "I still don't like it" she huffed and Brittany kissed her lips ever so gently.

"Do it for me?" she quirked. Santana mumbled a slew of Spanish before turning o Brittany. "Okay fine. One video...and then you owe your girlfriend some much needed alone time. After all your parents are on their little vacation which means we have the place to ourselves for seven whole days. I don't want to waste those making videos, but only one tonight. Promise?" she held out her pinky and Brittany eagerly linked hers and kissed the back of Santana's hand.

"You're adorable" she half smiled kissing the tip of Brittany's nose. "And you smell like butter" Brittany joked back kissing the Latina's lips again. "Okay" Brittany moved in closer and pressed the record button down on her hand held remote which made a red light appear and flash every few seconds. "It's on?" Santana squinted because she wasn't wearing her glasses. She absolutely hated them but Brittany thought they were so cute.

"Yes. I'm going to jump right into it" Brittany said tightening her high pony tail before crossing her legs in Indian style. "What inspires you the most?" the blonde asked with true fascination. She had been asking this question for weeks on end so she could make a short film. Santana swallows hard with a small blink of her eyes and her face toward the camera then back on Brittany. "C'mon B that's cheesy" she said looking down at the bowl of buttery snacks. She was nervous now and Brittany could tell. Those brown eyes always seemed to shift around the room whenever she was nervous.

"Baby, you promised!" the blonde pouted once again knowing she'd get her way once Santana looked at her. "Alright. What inspires me the most?" she asks back putting on her thinking face. "I don't know, you" she shrugged. "Being in love with you" she added placing the bowl to the side and grabbing ahold of pale hands. They felt warm in hers and she was sure her tan skin tinged red. "Brittany you can make me understand things that I can't on my own. You are pure and giving. You make me smile, you make me cry, you piss me off sometimes but I can never stay mad at you." Brittany giggled lightly squeezing the Latina's hands in her own. "You are so open minded and you think differently of others. You're an innovator. You are beautiful and fun and full of life. You helped me realize who I am and I could never thank you enough for that. Brittany you inspire me most because- well because you are you. There's no one out there like you and I'm proud to call you my own." Santana nodded and swallowed again trying to keep her mouth lubricated.

"Really babe?" Brittany asked through wet eyes and a watery voice. "Is that what you really think?" she quirked fighting away the tears. The blonde could admit she was a big baby but hearing those words, from Santana who did her best to hide emotions was so overwhelming.

"Of course Britt Britt. You are everything to me and I know it's usually hard for me to say things like this but it's true."

Brittany couldn't wait any longer and she let her tears release. Warm streams of salty liquid trickled down her rosy cheeks causing her nose to have a tinge of pink too. "I love you" she muttered through small sobs as she flung her arms around Santana's neck harshly squeezing tightly. "You are everything to me too." she pulled back with a tear stained face still not letting go of Santana.

The dark haired girl made an attempt to wipe at her girlfriends eyes but she was too wrapped in the blondes embrace. "I love you too B." Santana smiled, letting her hands gently wrap around the dancer's waist. A few fingers rested on the cotton panties that were there and Santana playfully tugged at them.

"Stop it. Don't ruin the moment with your need for amazing sex with your amazingly hot girlfriend. Just hold me right now and I promise you I'll give you amazing sex" Brittany laughed as she pulled her head back and kissed full lips. She loved how Santana's were so much bigger than her own and when they kissed there was certain warmth that calmed her.

"You're so perfect baby. Perfect for me" the blonde said giddily as she released her girlfriend and wiped her eyes. She laughed breathlessly as she realized how soft she probably looked. After getting herself together she looked into her girlfriends beautiful brown eyes. She was pulled in and there was nothing she could do about it. Sure they had their ups and downs but what couple didn't? Brittany knew they were far from perfect but they were perfectly made for one another. Brittany leaned in half way and Santana met her in the middle.

Hot air was breathed on to pink lips as the Latina took the blondes bottom lip gently between her teeth before placing an open mouthed kiss on her girlfriends chin and a peck on the lips. "Camera off...now" Santana demanded feeling a pool of arousal building between her legs. She wanted Brittany and once was more than enough to make a sex tape.

"Can't we keep it on just for a li-" but the blondes words were cut short by a very sharp "No" from her girlfriend. "I don't think that's a good idea" she smiled brushing a couple loose stands of Brittany's blonde hair back. Brittany nodded remembering their little escapade senior year. "Right" Brittany agreed as she smiled over at the camera.

"Sorry guys, we have to go and...walk Lord Tubbington. I'll come back and make another video in an hour or two" she giggled. Santana quirked an eyebrow at the camera. "Or three" she laughed picking up the small remote and clicking the camera off. She threw the small device on the bed and pulled Brittany on top of her. Their lips touched gently as Santana's hands rested on her girlfriend's bottom. "Bring on the sweet lady kisses" Santana winked and tugged off Brittany's cardinal sweatshirt.


End file.
